1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure switch for use in a refrigerator, for turning off a compressor according to abnormally high or low pressure of refrigerant and controlling the fan motor of a condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure switch of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 59-82936. As is shown in FIG. 8, this switch can turn off a compressor when the pressure of refrigerant is abnormally high or low, and can control the fan motor of a condenser. This switch comprises a first piston 3 interposed between disc 1 and a second piston 2, a first electric switch 4 located above piston 3, and a second electric switch 5 positioned below piston 3. Long terminals 6 and 7 of switch 4 provided on piston 3, extend through openings 9 and 10 made in a lower unit 8, and can move upward of downward as piston 3 moves, the lower ends of terminals 6 and 7 project from lower unit 8.
In this pressure switch, the first piston 3 must be provided between the disc 1 and the piston 2 so as to actuate switch 4, and openings 9 and 10 must be cut so that terminals 6 and 7 can move together with piston 3. Further, the second electric switch 5 is spaced away from the first electric switch 4. Thus, the pressure switch is so complicated that assembling operation, replacement and inspection of the pressure switch are difficult.